You'll never know how I feel about you!
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: Sequel to 'What I can Do to you'. The matter between his hands was not an easy one to solve, and plus, He did not know how to gain Puck's Approval to date Rachel Freely... but when she kissed him, he knew anything was worth it. She was his Rachel.


He closed his eyes in thought, today had been another tough day with Vocal Adrenaline and he had honestly missed the rush it gave him, but he knew he had done something spectacular when he quit to join Rachel at McKinley's. The only thing she didn't know was that he had originally approached her on Shelby's orders, but that was the past and it was long gone.

Now, he had another matter on his hands, and it wasn't easy either. He somehow had to gain the approval of Puckerman to be able to date Rachel freely. They had gone through this before, and then the whole VA mess, which caused Rachel to be egged and Jesse thought he had never regretted something so bad in his entire life.

Instead, he had begged Rachel's forgiveness that very same night as he climbed up the tree on her backyard and into her balcony. He smiled as he remembered that, her parents had left town for the week-end and had left Rachel the house, and when he saw her, the smile he had worn grew. She had been singing as she walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a robe.

He crossed his ankles as he laid on the bed in his own room, that night had been probably one of the best nights in his life, and he still remembered it all, every single last detail.

_She had surprised him by squealing when she saw his reflection on the vanity dresser in her room and he had nearly fallen off the rail, "God Rachel, you scared me", he mumbled as he slid the glass door open, and she had just ogled him, he just stood there until she blinked. "What are you doing here? If you are planning on throwing eggs at me again, I will call the police" she said as she crossed her arms._

_He had winced at that, "I am truly sorry, Rachel. I… I never meant to hurt you" he had whispered as he neared her, "I am begging you, please forgive me", he had bitten his lip in order to not say anything he'd regret later, honestly he didn't even know why he was here, all he knew was that he couldn't sleep and suddenly he was crying outside of her house._

"_You threw eggs at me. And you broke my heart, Jesse. It is not as simple as a matter of just saying 'You are forgiven'", she bit her own lip and he couldn't take it. "I care about you, a lot. And you have no idea of what it did to me this afternoon. You hurt me Rachel, and I was blinded." he really was, he thought she thought he wasn't enough for her and it had hurt like frickin' hell. _

"_I am going to have to ask you to leave, Jesse", she whispered and he took the final steps to her, he took her hand gently and he had kissed her forehead. "Please" he whispered and she had cried, the silent tears running down her cheeks. He had wiped them with his thumb and he had kissed her gently, but she didn't want gentleness and it surprised him. She wanted him, all of him._

_She had kissed him like she hadn't before, the passion building up and before anything got too out of control, she pulled away. "Jesse, if you are playing me again, I will not stop Noah or Finn from beating you up", she warned and he had chuckled. "I am not playing you Rachel. And I want you to tell me the same. Don't break my heart, will you?" the way he had said it, it had sounded somewhat corny but it was true. He couldn't have his heart broken._

_Instead of pulling away, Rachel had kissed him again, this time her hands had fisted into his shirt and he had smiled into the kiss, pulling her onto his lap. She did the unexpected, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled apart just to look him in the eye and he saw the nervous look, "I… want you to be my first, Jesse…" her whispered words seemed like screams and he watched her blush._

_He had only kissed her nose and looked down on her, "Rachel, are you sure? I don't want to put pressure on you…" he really didn't but hell, she was rubbing herself against him and he didn't even want to know how she knew this… okay, maybe he did, a little?_

_He kissed her, this time harder, and when he pushed her down on her bed, he kissed her neck. She was going to give up her virginity to him and he was going to do everything he could to make it unforgettably good._

He smiled, it was more than good and the feeling of her was so… so… he clenched his fists, he was getting excited for a memory and he couldn't help it, people thought Rachel was so dull and proper, if only they knew what she could do with that tongue of hers, he shut his eyes. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and searched in his contacts list for the number he wanted so badly to dial.

There, in front of him, was the number of his lover, and all he could do was stare. What was he supposed to do? Call her for a quick session of sex? No, he couldn't do that. But he could take her out and see what it led to, before he called, his laptop blinked, signaling he had a new email and he put the call matter on hold for later. He opened his server and saw the information he hadn't known.

Apparently, Jacob Ben Israel had told his blog of his latest Rachel Watch, and it pissed Jesse off, but what he read next shocked him, Glee club members were having a show for a private party later on, and just as he was reading it, his cell phone rang. He saw the ID Caller and picked up. "Hello Shelby, Yes I saw it. I'll be right there. Bye". Apparently, he was now part of the party.

And he read the message Shelby had sent right after her phone call, it was a tie event and he frowned, that wouldn't leave him much time to pick up something for Rachel, but he called her. "Rachel, do you have a performance today?… Yeah that one, I'm going too, would you like a ride?" he asked and smiled when he heard her response. _"I suppose, but won't it look a bit odd? I mean we are from rival groups_", she said and he had just chuckled, "It's all fine. I'll pick you up in an hour?" she has just accepted him as a date, and he was sure as hell not going to mess it up.

It was about 58 minutes later that he was outside her door and he knocked three times, it was her father, Hiram, the short one who answered the door, and he just let him in. "Rachel should be ready shortly" and it was Leroy, the tall man who came to his rescue, "Yes, you know how women take their time". It was an ice breaker and he was glad, soon enough he was talking to them and it was then when Rachel walked down the stairs.

He had to blink, this was _**his**_ Rachel. In a very elegant, black dress which showed her back a bit and it did wonders to her legs. He choked on his spit when she turned around, she looked beautiful. And he didn't hesitate in letting her know. "Rachel, you look beautiful", she only smiled and grabbed her small purse, he noticed she was wearing black heels too and he didn't like that.

His height compared to hers was perfect, and she fit right into his arms, now she was a tad taller and it was still comfortable but it was different. She took his hand and walked out the door after kissing her fathers cheek once. When they walked out, he held the door for her and they drove off, but he kept on looking back at her. She just smiled, "What is it?", he just shook his head. "You look too beautiful, and is it not an important event? I was just wondering when I would have you to myself for the night", she blushed and he smiled at her.

"I was actually telling my fathers I was going to stay at Quinn's for the night…" and she smiled at him, he got the message and he was looking forward to it. When they reached the hotel, the valet took care of his Range Rover and he grabbed her hand, she smiled and they walked in. Unfortunately for them, Glee club was near and she let go of his hand, only to be grabbed again.

She didn't understand, but when she saw his look, she understood. He wanted them to know, he wanted their approval. And thus, Noah went ballistic. He saw Jesse holding Rachel's hand and he flipped. What the fuck? What had happened to them being like, enemies. He neared them but when he saw Rachel smiling at him, he knew he'd have to wait.

It was not long until the main guest of the party came to greet them, but Noah was surprised that is was only a kid, he looked about 11 and he was smiling at Rachel. He watched her smile back at him and hold his hand, whispering into his ear. And he saw Jesse's face too, he wasn't too happy.

She smiled at Alexander, they had been invited to this party as a farewell, but she had a surprise for him and it was not until after the toast that she stood and headed for the stage the staff had put up for her with help of Alexander's parents.

She had walked gracefully onto the stage and the lights dimmed, "Goodnight Everyone, It seems I'm interrupting this lovely toast to Alexander, but you'll have to forgive me, I put a special number just for him", she said and smiled, the reflector on her and Jesse couldn't help she looked very nice up there.

Finn and Puck's thoughts were running along the same lanes, both thinking she looked like an angel, but Liam, who sat beside Alexander, was the most passionate with his thoughts. He imagined what it would feel like to run his hands on her skin, kiss those lips, rest his head on her breast and hear her heartbeat…

It wasn't until the music started, and Alexander beside him started to sit up, his eyes dazed with her image, and Liam understood him perfectly. He only wished it was him who had been sick and she who had sang him to sleep.

She smiled as the first verse came up, and then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly…

_Hold up… hold on… don't be scared_

_You'll never change what's been and gone_

_May your smile… Shine on… Don't be scared_

_Your destiny may keep you warm._

_Cause all of the stars are fading away_

_Just try not to worry you'll see them some day_

_Take what you need and be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

_Get up… Come on… why you scared_

_You'll never change what been and gone_

_Cause all of the stars are fading away_

_Just try not to worry you'll see them some day_

_Take what you need and be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

_Cause all of the stars are fading away_

_Just try not to worry you'll see them some day_

_Take what you need and be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

_Well all of the stars are fading away_

_Just try not to worry you'll see them some day_

_Take what you need and be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

_Stop crying your heart out_

_Stop crying your heart out_

She smiled at the clapping Alexander and all he could think was she was awesome! She walked off stage and at the bottom of the stairs, Jesse waited. Along with Vocal Adrenaline, she smiled briefly at him and when she passed him, his hand rested itself on her waist. He kissed her cheek, "You were magnificent", her eyes widened and she smiled up at him, what was he doing?

He turned her head slightly and kissed her soflty on the lips, when he pulled away, he winked at her and hoped on stage, while she shook herself out of her dazed self, she walked slowly back to her seat and Finn was staring at her as if she had grown another limb while Noah snorted. "I knew he begged, he's a pansy that way, but I guess I'll have to allow it. He did kiss you in public, you know" he said into her ear, and she laughed.

"Yes, I am very aware of it, Thank You, Noah", and with that, I watched my boyfriend perform for Alexander, and when he was done. He gave me that look, the look that promised so much later into the night. And I smiled back at him, my face burning.

It was not until late in the night when I said my final goodbyes to Alexander and I saw his older brother, Liam scowling at Jesse, who currently had his arm around my waist, keeping me close to him. I smiled and waved goodbye to Alexander, and that is when Liam neared us, "I guess I will have to back off for now, until later Rachel", and he kissed her cheek.

She took hold of Jesse's all ready fist and she kept him in his place, "Goodbye", and she tugged him to his car, saying goodbye to the Glee cast for the night. It was not until they reached his house that he smiled at her. "Just how much energy do you have left?" he asked and she was confused.

"I am not tired, if that's an answer good enough for you", she said and she found herself being picked up bridal style by her boyrfriend. "Perfect, because I am not letting you sleep tonight". and he kissed her lips hard one more time before entering the house, he had gained Puck's approval and he had the girl for the night. He was in love and there was nothing else he could ask for.

**There you go! The Sequel of 'What I can do to you' and I hope it achieved your expectances, hope you liked it. Review please, after all, Reviews make me happy, and me being happy means more stories(;**

**Who would have said that Jesse st. James had a naughty side? Or Rachel for the matter? Who would have known they made such a passionate couple? Ding-ding-Ding. ME!**

**Glee does not belong to me, but this story does, thank you!**

**WobblyWallyIsInLove**


End file.
